


Magical Number Four

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: InspiredByOQ 2018 [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Inspired by OQ week, Inspired by Outlaw Queen Week, Magical Pregnancy, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "All right, I see one, two, three of my children.  I think it's time for us to go meet magical number four."A fic inspired by thesemanipsby CarolinaMR9.





	Magical Number Four

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 21 September 2018  
> Word Count: 1527  
> Written for: InspireByOQ 2018  
> Recipient: CarolinaMR9  
> Prompt: [These manips](https://twitter.com/CarolinaMR9/status/963769771593486336)  
> Summary: "All right, I see one, two, three of my children. I think it's time for us to go meet magical number four."  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU set nebulously around S7, but there are a few changes: There was no Dark Swan arc or its attendant Underworld arc, Robin never died, Zelena gave up custody of Peanut [and let Robin and Regina rename and raise her], and no Split Queen, among other things.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Okay, so let's get a few things settled here. My headcanon for this fic is that Zelena willingly gave up custody of Peanut to Robin and Regina and let them rename her to Sadie Louise, typically called Sadie Lou. Also, while I normally stick to Regina's canon infertility, I chose to play with the idea of soulmate magic allowing Regina to have a surprise pregnancy. I had other ideas for this fic, but changed my mind for a number of reasons. Perhaps I'll come back to them another time.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not currently, so I'd appreciate gently pointing out my mistakes, so I can fix them.

Robin steps out into the hallway, body torn between crumpling to the floor in exhaustion and running a marathon from all the adrenalin pumping through him. He's still in the surgical gown Dr. Golfinos made him wear, but he's removed mask, cap, gloves, and booties. He stands there for a moment, staring at the various fluids drying to its surface, a smile curling up his lips. He slips back into the room to snap a quick selfie before stripping off the gown and tossing it where he'd left the other items, mindful not to disturb the medical staff doing what they need to do. He offers his wife one last quick glance, but her eyes are closed and he doesn't wish to disturb her just yet.

Stepping back into the hallway, he takes a deep breath and makes his way down to the waiting room. The family is in varying stages of wakefulness. David is sprawled out in a chair with Neal and Roland somehow both on his chest, all three snoring softly. Killian and Emma doze on the small loveseat in the corner, little Hope snuggled between them. Snow is nowhere to be seen, nor is his daughter. He catches Henry's eye as the boy looks up from the book he's been writing in. Henry stands carefully and walks over to him with a broad smile.

"You know already, don't you?" Robin asks him curiously, eyes traveling to the book briefly.

"I haven't read what it said and I won't until afterward. I'd rather be surprised when it happens."

Robin nods, understanding this part of his stepson's life as the Author. "Where are Snow and your sister?"

"Changing a wet pullup."

Robin frowns. "We took her out of diapers too quickly. We should've wa--"

"You and Mom did everything the way you should have. She was just really sleepy and forgot. It's not a big deal."

"You sound like your mother right now, son," Robin says, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for that."

"How's Mom doing?"

Before Robin can answer, a small, high-pitched squeal comes from behind him. "Papa! Papa!" He turns to see his daughter squirming in Snow's arms. Once her feet are on the ground, she giggles and runs over to wrap her arms around his leg. "Where Mama?"

He leans down to pull her into his arms, absently hearing the rest of the family waking up, and kisses her strawberry curls. "Well, I was just coming to get you to see her, sweetheart. She has someone she wants you to meet."

"My baby here?"

"Well, why don't we go to Mama's room and see? You, me, Henry, and Roland can go in first, but you have to promise to be very quiet. Mama's quite tired right now. Can you do that for Mama?"

"Uh-huh!" she says loudly, then covers her mouth with her hands as she giggles and whispers, "I sowwy, Papa."

Robin chuckles and kisses the tip of her nose. "It's all right, Sadie Lou Who. I know you're excited." He glances behind him to see Roland has joined Henry, rubbing at his eyes sleepily. "All right, I see one, two, three of my children. I think it's time for us to go meet magical number four. But first, a couple of rules for all of you to follow…"

>>>=====> <=====<<<

Regina is exhausted. She's quite sure she could sleep for the next six months and not even begin to feel refreshed again. Her body hurts in places she forgot she could hurt. But at the soft coo from the baby nestled against her chest, her heart swells with love and she knows she'd do it all over again to come to this same end result. She runs her fingers over the dark silky hair, tears filling her eyes again.

"You are perfect, my little miracle," she whispers. "I'm so happy you're finally here." Before she can say anything else, there's a soft knock at the door. She can sense the soulmate bond between herself and Robin pulsing more strongly again. "Your papa's back and I think he brought your siblings to meet you." She smiles brightly and calls out, "Come in, Robin."

Her smile grows as Robin opens the door to let the boys in. She can see Sadie in his arms, the almost two-year-old clearly exhausted and stubborn to stay awake for this. Not that she can blame her. She returns Sadie's little wave.

"Hi, Mama," Sadie whispers shyly, eyes trained on the baby in Regina's arms. "My baby?"

"Your baby's not growing in my belly anymore. Maybe Papa can bring you over to meet your baby?"

Robin and the boys come closer. Henry helps Roland climb up onto the bed to sit by her knee, Robin settling Sadie at her other side before he moves over to kiss Regina's forehead. "Hello, love. How are the two of you faring?"

"Tired, but I think we can manage to stay awake a little longer for Sadie and the boys." She shifts a bit to let Robin take the baby into his arms, then reaches out toward Roland and Sadie. "Come here, my loves. May I have a hug? I've missed you both while I was working on having the baby."

Both Roland and Sadie move to snuggle into her sides, happily accepting her kisses to their hair. Sadie toys with the IV port on the back of her left hand. "Mama, dis? You ouchie?"

"Yes, sweetheart, I got an ouchie, and this gives me some medicine to get better. It's going to be okay though, I promise."

"Mama, did you have a brother or a sister?"

She smiles at Roland, stroking his cheek. "Which did you want most, handsome?"

He smiles shyly. "A sister, so we're even."

"And you got your wish," she whispers in his ear. "Go meet her."

As Robin settles on the end of the bed, Roland and Sadie crawl over to look at the baby. Henry shifts closer to look over Robin's shoulder.

"She's so tiny," Roland whispers, barely touching her forehead.

"We were all that tiny, buddy," Henry replies with a grin. "Remember when you got to hold Sadie with help after she came home with us?"

Roland nods. "You and Papa helped me. She was so little, but she's not so little now."

Sadie stares at the baby in Robin's arms, then leans in to press a gentle, but sloppy kiss to the baby's forehead before yawning loudly. "My baby sweepy?" 

"Yes, she is," Regina says softly, fighting her own yawn. "How about you and Roland go home with Henry and Aunt Emma and Uncle Killian to get some sleep? The baby and I have to stay here tonight, but we'll be home tomorrow and you can be a big sister and help me take care of your baby, okay?"

Regina expects Sadie to fight the separation, having been kept from her mother for over twenty-four hours during labor and delivery, but she simply nods and offers a sleepy hug before reaching for Henry. He kisses Regina's cheek and whispers, "Congratulations, Mom. She's gorgeous."

"Thank you, Henry. I love you. I love all of you so much. I'll see you tomorrow, all right? Be good for your aunt and uncle."

Once the kids have given their hugs and kisses to Regina, she moves to take the baby back so Robin can walk them out again, but Henry shakes his head. "Stay here, Robin. I can get the kids out to the car. Does Emma have the keys for the car with the car seats?"

Robin reaches into his pocket to hand the keys to Roland. "You carry these for me and give them to Aunt Emma, all right, son? You can do that, right?"

"I can do it, Papa! And I'll help Sadie Lou Who get to bed."

"That's my boy." He presses kisses to Roland and Sadie's heads. "Have happy dreams, children. You know your mama and I love you very much."

"Bye, Papa! Bye, Mama! Bye, baby!"

Regina smiles and blows kisses to them as they head out of the room. Robin shifts to sit closer to Regina, shifting his hold on the baby to let her rest her head on his other shoulder.

"She's finally here."

"That she is, milady. You were so strong through it all. I don't know how you did it."

She shrugs and strokes the baby's cheek. "I did what I had to for our baby. How could I let her down after we got this miracle?" She starts to say something else, but yawns instead.

"You should sleep, love. You and this little one have been going strong for over a day straight now. I'll put her in the bassinette and we'll get some rest, hmm?"

"You're staying, right?"

"Not going to leave your side, love, I swear it. You and the baby are my top priorities for the next several hours while the rest of the kids are at home." He presses a gentle kiss to her lips, nuzzling her nose with his. "Just relax, all right?"

"I love you, Robin."

"And I you, Regina."


End file.
